


A Furry Friend For Sherlock- 221 Kudos Special

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: For Sherlock's birthday, John has prepared an amazing present: a puppy! This is my 221 kudos special. Thank you to everyone who's read any of my works. I love you guys!





	A Furry Friend For Sherlock- 221 Kudos Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animeloverlovescats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverlovescats/gifts), [EvanyWolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanyWolfgirl/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [tetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetra/gifts), [Turducken_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turducken_Lady/gifts), [Marshmallowwss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowwss/gifts), [2444666668888888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2444666668888888/gifts), [sexysnazzythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysnazzythings/gifts), [nottoolateforthegame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/gifts), [BookGirlWithLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/gifts), [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts), [water_bottles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bottles/gifts), [ADSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSA/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to anyone who's read any of my works. I've gifted it to anyone who has ever left a comment on any of my works. Thank you for supporting and encouraging me! I hope you enjoy this story. As always, comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks are welcomed. Enjoy!

For Sherlock’s birthday, John had prepared an amazing surprise. John remembered Sherlock’s love for dogs and knew that Sherlock still mourned the loss of Redbeard. John visited the local animal shelter and adopted a puppy with a silky, red coat, just like Redbeard’s. The previous owners had given him up when they realised they didn’t have enough time to look after him. John decided to wait and let Sherlock choose the name.

John had, of course, consulted Mrs Hudson before adopting the dog, but she was overjoyed. She had a soft spot for animals. She held the puppy and waited outside the door, as John spoke to Sherlock.

Sherlock had been busying himself with cases all day long. It was his birthday but nobody seemed to have remembered, or maybe nobody cared. He didn’t look up when John entered.

”I’ve got you a surprise,” John announced. Sherlock looked up and saw the smile on John’s face, the dog hairs on his trousers and the shadow of Mrs Hudson, standing behind the door.

Mrs Hudson unleashed the puppy and he bounded up to Sherlock, burying himself in the folds of his coat. Sherlock smiled, he couldn’t help it.

”Happy Birthday,” John said.

”Thank you,” Sherlock replied.

”What are you going to call him?” Mrs Hudson enquired.

Sherlock thought for a minute. “Bruno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this special work, I hope you enoyed it. Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark and view some of my other works. Have a great day! 😀


End file.
